Return
by Chocomoco
Summary: Wilson recieves a phone call and everyone in the hospital finds out from this news. Someone's coming back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. But who? Who would be coming back that makes everyone go into a frantic frenzy? Rated T for language.


**Author's note: This was made BEFORE the season six premiere. Meaning that I had no idea how long House was to stay at Mayfield. This was made months ago and then submitted onto DeviantART. Spoken at Wilson's POV. I do not own House MD, I'm just a fan of it. **

* * *

It's been seven long and busy months since he's been in there. Today is just like any normal day, helping patients, clinic hours and catching on with my work. I'm sitting down on this quiet day, alone in my office and nobody to interrupt me. It's been awfully peaceful these last few months without him. I'm extremely tired of it. When will hell rise on this glorious day? Well, either way, I still need to continue on my work. I proceed to look at the records of my most recent patient, Renee Williams. She is a 59 year old woman, her husband died a decade ago and Renee was diagnosed with Cervical Cancer just a month ago. Poor woman, I feel so sorry for her.

Upon reading her history, the phone rings. I immediately pick it up, a familiar voice risen. I hesitate in replying to the owner of this voice but do it anyway. "Why are you calling?" I said softly, my lip quivers slightly. I heard those five simple words. "House was released from Mayfield?" I repeated him, jumping from my seat. I knew I had to tell Cuddy as soon as possible. "T-Thank you for telling me this." I get up from my seat and run out of my office, looking for Cuddy. The phone was still hanging from its wire but I didn't mind, Lucas probably hung up on me soon after I said thanks. I look around rapidly, a distressed expression on my face. I couldn't even breathe but once I sniffed the air, I knew where Cuddy was. Her perfume, strong yet loving, was probably the best thing to pick up on if you needed to find her.

"C-Cuddy!" I exclaimed, turning the corner. "Cuddy, I need to talk to you! It's a--" I was cut off with the look of a very frustrated Lisa Cuddy. She's been busy today but this is mandatory, I need to inform her. "Cud--" again, I was interrupted. This time, from that look in her eyes.

"Now's not the time, James," she tell me with the most sincerest tone of all. "I have a meeting to attend to about the minimum amount of medical materials in the hospital. The meeting has started and they are not going to like the Dean of Medicine to be late for a damn meeting I scheduled on my own!" she replied furiously. Her face turned red from anger and walked away rashly with her heels tapping along the tiles. I stand there until the tapping fades away, feeling hopeless. "House is back..." I say softly, my head drooping down and my eyes staring at my feet shuffling.

A voice then popped up. "Did I hear you correctly? Doctor House is back?" it was a male's voice. To be more precise, it was the Australian's voice. He turns me around so that I'm looking at him, I let him do this with ease. "Is Doctor House coming back? Wilson...is he?" he questioned, a sense of happiness in his tone. Chase gives a smile to me. I'm unsure what to do now. Should I tell him the truth?

"I'm not sure if he's coming back to Princeton but he's out of Mayfield." I said, trying to be as simple as possible. That look, I've seen it a ton of times. He understands but he's sad. I don't get it, he disliked House but he's sad that he may not be able to come back to Princeton? "He got better, I received notice from Lucas. You know, that private investigator that flirted with Doctor Cuddy." I stare back at him but he leaves in silence, myself being alone once again. I sigh heavily and walk back to my office to finish up what I started.

* * *

Two hours later, it's lunch and I'm sitting in my office. Without him, it's been really empty. Today for lunch, chowder, fries and a bottle of water. A simple lunch that'll keep me focused on my work and keep me from continuously taking snacks from the vending machine. I sip the refreshing ice-cold water and take a bite off the salty french fry. I look at the file on my desk, skimming through the paragraph. But then an annoying noise came unto my ears. Footsteps. I groan and walk to the door, about to open it. Within inches with my hand to the doorknob, the door opens and slams at my face. I take a few steps back, groaning from the injury. I wince sharply and look at the door. It was Cameron who entered. "Hi, Allison." I commented.

"Wilson! I'm sorry, I just needed to ask you a question!" the caring young female informed me, checking if the hit was anything major. Fortunately, I didn't have any major injuries, no nosebleed, just a little stinging. "Um..." she hesitated in wording her question properly but went with the straightforward option. "Is House coming back?" Cameron asked, looking at me with luscious and sorrowful eyes.

"I think so..." I say, giving a comforting smile. "Lucas called, House is back to normal, he's not an insane man that was hallucinating Amber and Kutner. He's okay...I hope." I haven't called House for such a long time, I've moved on with him no matter how painful it was. All I can do is reassure the beautiful woman with him being fine. "Why do you ask, Allison?"

Cameron looks at the floor, she doesn't know what to say. "I heard from Chase. And I miss him, you know, that annoying yet cunning attitude. Don't you miss him?" she asked. It almost felt as if she beseeched those four simple words to me. I nod silently. She makes a wonderful smile and walks to the door. I thought she was going to leave but instead, she called for people. The people called: Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Chase came into the room and greeted me. I look at them questionably. "Let me explain, if House does come back, we want him to have the best welcome back party ever!" she commented, her smile transforming into a big grin. "And we want you to help! You know House more than anyone."

"As much as I love to," I say, playing with my hands gently, "I can't. I have a lot of stuff to do. I'm a busy man." I really couldn't do this...I want to help but there's something pulling me back. "I-I didn't even inform Lisa about House's return." I didn't have a chance to, her meeting would take hours on end. Debating on whether they should donate to the hospital.

All of them but Taub and Foreman frowns and leaves, Foreman staying. "You have to help." he says blatantly, with a demanding sense. "I don't miss House but I don't like how you've become a shut-in, always in your office, doing work." It was true. I've become a mess. Without House, there's nothing exciting to do now except work. He folds his arms and leaves.

Just when I thought I would be alone to relax and enjoy my lunch in peace, a loud yell occurred. "Really?! He's here?!" it was a female's voice, probably a nurse. I groan and check outside to see what the hell was going on. I heard a monstrous sound. Clamoring and overlapping footsteps run down the hallway. I poke my head back in before I got caught in the riot. Once the stampede subsides, I walk to the lobby. It gave me enough time to think what would be going on in this boring day. There was a humongous crowd surrounding a certain spot. "What the hell?" I ask myself, going closer to the crowd. "Excuse me. Pardon me, what's going on?" I try to squeeze my way through to the base of this uproar. I was a few steps away from the center, but an overcoming voice broke the commotion. It was Cuddy. We are screwed. We are most definitely screwed. Everyone turns their heads to the very angry Lisa Cuddy.

"Just what the _hell_ is going on here?! You all should be at work!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. It brought a disturbing and distraught noise to my eardrums. Everyone stayed silent, afraid to give her an answer. I opened my mouth but someone beat me to the punch.

"Chill, will you? It's a little welcome back party...group, whatever. But I never knew people would miss me." a very confident voice that stood out of all the rest. Now was my chance. I walked through the other people whom were still focused on Lisa's anger and followed the voice. I look straight at him, splitting a big beam of happiness. He looked back, having that smug smirk across his face as usual.

Another familiar voice broke through. I look at the entrance, seeing Lucas casually coming in and walking towards us. "Back off, back off. The man needs his space to breathe. Do you want the guy to die?" he said, guffawing slightly. The crowd settles down as people begin getting back to work. "How do you like your Christmas present, buddy?" he said jokingly and winked at me. I was taken aback but smiled.

Sadly, Cuddy managed to break through the now ceased crowd. The only people standing in the middle of the lobby were Cuddy, House, Lucas and I. Everyone had gotten back to work. I stood behind Lucas, a little afraid if Lisa were to hurt me. I peeked through Lucas' shoulder and saw a different kind of Cuddy. She wasn't angry anymore. I furrow my eyebrows and tried to make sense out of it. But it was pretty obvious, she was happy to see House. She was on the verge of tears and hugged him, drenching her tears on his jacket. Lucas and I stare at each other for a short period of time and looked at the two.

"You idiot." she muttered through his jacket, it seemed faint but I could hear clearly. House, on the other hand, wasn't attentive by this embrace and loving moment. I grumble at his insensitivity, knowing that he's still the same House. I guess going to a psychiatric hospital wasn't good enough to change House. I give off a huge sigh, letting my eyes wander across the lobby and settled back to the two. Lisa was sniffling, probably cried for a bit and tightened the hug. House raised his eyebrows and looked at me. I give him a demeaning stare and Lucas just seemed dumbfounded. Poor guy. I see a slight move of position, House shifted his hands from his sides to grapping onto Lisa's ass. Typical House move. I could hear Cuddy chuckle, a slight one but it was one of those rare chuckles. A charming one, beautiful and gentle. I wasn't sure but I trusted my instincts that House was actually prolonging the hug, which was very strange since he would never do such a thing. But what's even more stranger was that Cuddy didn't break free of the hug and intimidate him.

"Say, what do you think if we ditch 'em and go get something to eat?" Lucas whispered to me, leaning closer. I tried to maintain my laugh but I couldn't help it. A short laugh came out of my mouth. "I'm serious, buddy. I mean, there's obviously something going on between these two."

I look at him as if he was acting like an idiot but gave off a grin instead. "Yes, it's called sexual tension, intimacy, wanting to have sex with your boss but can't because you're a miserable cripple that's afraid to get hurt." I turn my head to stare at House, whom was...smiling. But once he caught that I was staring at him, that pleasant and compassionate soon turned into a foul frown which was occupied with a revolting scowl.

"Huh, looks like House is still House." I said to Lucas, afraid on what House may do next. Lucas gave me a look, a look that wasn't familiar.

"Of course, why else would he have slept with a hooker just before we drove here?" he snickered. My eyes widen and I give a smirk but I found this quite funny.

Maybe House has changed a bit, just...a bit. I like it.


End file.
